Queen Anne Revival architecture
]] The 'Queen Anne Revival'Queen Anne Revival architecture, from Encyclopedia Britannica. was a historicist architectural style of the late 19th and early 20th centuries in the United States, Canada, Australia, and other countries. In Australia, it is also called Federation architecture. United States In the United States, Queen Anne Revival architecture was popular from roughly 1880 to 1910.McAlester, Virginia & Lee, A Field Guide to American Houses, Alfred H. Knopf, New York 1984 p. 262-287 "Queen Anne" was one of a number of popular architecture styles to emerge during the Victorian era. Within the Victorian era timeline, Queen Anne style followed the Stick style and preceded the Richardsonian Romanesque and Shingle styles. The style bears almost no relationship to the English Baroque architecture produced in the actual reign of Queen Anne from 1702 to 1714. It is loosely used of a wide range of picturesque buildings with "free Renaissance" (non-Gothic Revival) details rather than of a specific formulaic style in its own right. "Queen Anne", as an alternative both to the French-derived Second Empire and the less "domestic" Beaux-Arts architecture, is broadly applied to architecture, furniture and decorative arts of the period 1880 to 1910; some "Queen Anne" architectural elements, such as the wraparound front porch, continued to be found into the 1920s. Features in Eureka, California is considered one of the finest examples of American Queen Anne style architecture.]] Queen Anne Style buildings in America came into vogue in the 1880s, replacing the French-derived Second Empire as the "style of the moment." The popularity of high Queen Anne Style waned in the early 1900s, but some elements continued to be found on buildings into the 1920s, such as the wrap-around front porch (often L-shaped). Distinctive features of the American Queen Anne style may include: * asymmetrical façade * dominant front-facing gable, often cantilevered beyond the plane of the wall below * overhanging eaves * round, square, or polygonal towers * shaped and Dutch gables * a porch covering part or all of the front facade, including the primary entrance area * a second-story porch or balconies * pedimented porches * differing wall textures, such as patterned wood shingles shaped into varying designs, including resembling fish scales, terra cotta tiles, relief panels, or wooden shingles over brickwork, etc. * dentils * classical columns * spindle work * oriel and bay windows * horizontal bands of leaded windows * monumental chimneys * painted balustrades * wooden or slate roofs * front gardens with wooden fencesQueen Anne Style The "Queen Anne" style that had been formulated in Britain by Norman Shaw and other architects arrived in New York with the new housing for the New York House and School of Industry at 120 West 16th Street. Gabled and domestically scaled, these early American Queen Anne homes were built of warm, soft brick enclosing square terracotta panels, with an arched side passage leading to an inner court and back house. Their detailing is largely confined to the treatment of picturesquely disposed windows, with small-paned upper sashes and plate glass lower ones. Triple windows of a Serlian motif and a two-story oriel window that projects asymmetrically were frequently featured.Christopher Gray, "Streetscapes: The New York House and School of Industry; Where the Poor Learned 'Plain and Fine Sewing'", The New York Times, September 6, 1987 Accessed 19 August 2008. The Astral Apartments built in Brooklyn in 1885–86 to house dock workers provide a similar example of red-brick and terracotta Queen Anne architecture in New York. Queen Anne cottage Smaller and somewhat plainer houses can also be Queen Anne. The William G. Harrison House is an example, built in 1904 in rural Nashville, Georgia. Characteristics of the Queen Anne cottage style are: * one-story frame house * wrap-around porch with turned posts, decorative brackets, and spindlework * square layout with projecting gables to front and side * pyramidal or hipped roof reflecting pyramidal massing * rooms are asymmetrical and there is no central hallway * interior-located chimneys * interior detailing, such as door surrounds, window surrounds, wainscoting, and mantels * built in 1880s and 1890s for middle class in both urban and rural areas, with popularity in rural areas continuing into early 1900s.Richard Cloues (2006). "House types". New Georgia Encyclopedia. Australia In Australia, the Queen Anne style was absorbed into the Federation style, which was, broadly speaking, the Australian equivalent of the Edwardian style, derived from the influence of Richard Norman Shaw,A Pictorial Guide to Identifying Australian Architecture, Apperly (Angus and Robertson) 1994, p.132 an influential British architect of the late Victorian era. The Federation period went from 1890 to 1915 and included twelve styles, one of which was the Federation Queen Anne. This became the most popular style for houses built between 1890 and 1910. The style often utilised Tudor-style woodwork and elaborate fretwork that replaced the Victorian taste for wrought iron. Verandahs were usually a feature, as were the image of the rising sun and Australian wildlife; plus circular windows, turrets and towers with conical or pyramid-shaped roofs. The first Queen Anne house in Australia Caerleon, Bellevue Hill in New South Wales.The Federation House, Hugh Fraser (New Holland) 2002, p.24 Caerleon was designed initially by a Sydney architect, Harry Kent, but was then substantially reworked in in London by Maurice Adams.Sydney Architecture, Graham Jahn (Watermark Press) 1997, p.62 This led to some controversy over who deserved the credit. The house was built in 1885 and was the precursor for the Federation Queen Anne house that were to become so popular. Caerleon was followed soon after by West Maling, in the suburb of Penshurst, New South Wales and Annesbury, in the suburb of Ashfield, New South Wales, both built circa 1888. These houses, although built around the same time, had distinct styles, West Maling displaying a strong Tudor influence that was not present in Annesbury. The style soon became increasingly popular, appealing predominantly to reasonably well-off people with an "Establishment" leaning.The Federation House, p.22 The style as it developed in Australia was highly eclectic, blending Queen Anne elements with various Australian influences. Old English characteristics like ribbed chimneys and gabled roofs were combined with Australian elements like encircling verandahs, designed to keep the sun out. One outstanding example of this eclectic approach is Urrbrae House, in the Adelaide suburb of Urrbrae, South Australia, part of the Waite Institute. Another variation with connections to the Federation Queen Anne style was the Federation Bungalow, featuring prominent verandahs. This style generally incorporated familiar Queen Anne elements, but usually in simplified form. Argentina Examples include the Villa Ocampo in San Isidro, Buenos Aires; and the Pando-Carabassa House in Pilar, Buenos Aires. References Category:Queen Anne architecture in the United States Category:Queen Anne architecture Category:American architectural styles Category:Victorian architecture in the United States Category:Victorian architectural styles Category:National Register of Historic Places architecture categories Category:19th-century architecture in the United States Category:19th century Category:Modern history